ch1 Here i come
by Gantz14
Summary: hes not all bad but hes hungery can percy and his friends befriend the lord of hunger or will he hunger take them all?read and find out
1. ch1 here i come

**A/N: this is the first story I have done and I will try to make more but lest see where this go. May the gods smile on this story**

**Chapter 1**

_**Here I come**_

So there is was falling through the sky for the third time of the day, and all I could think was…..that camps going to get shocked ha-ha.

_Third person pov_

"Percy what's wrong" Annabeth said while looking up at the comet heading for camp.

"Can't you feel that? What is this feeling?" Percy said, he's sea green eyes shining brighter as the comet got closer. You see Percy, ever since he took on the same curse that Achilles had. But something changed in him after his dad come to "visit".

Campers where running around trying to get ready for whatever with thing was.

"HOLD YOUR GROUND" Clarissa yelled, being the daughter of Ares, she was more or less self-appointed general of the campers when it came to fighter anything that tried to enter camp. "Archers to the ready, I want this thing in or on the ground dead not alive no matter what you got me?"

A few Apollo boys picked up their bows and aimed at the falling rock. "We have it in our sight. Awaiting orders mam!" Michael yelled.

"FIRE!" Clarissa yelled swinging her sword in an arch motion.

_Whoosh _went the arrows into the sky, but just as it looked like they were about to hit their target… It was gone like it was never there even the arrows where gone.

"Well, this camp always hated me for showing up. Can't blame a guy for showing off a little can ya?" said a kid no older than 17 at most he could pass for 18, but what was the most disturbing part was he was walking on air, literally on air at most a foot or two.

Annabeths pov

What was going on he wasn't there just a second ago but he looks like he was there the whole time. He was dressed in all black, black slacks, a black t-shirt that had red wings that turned white at the bottom. Black loafers and a black hat, a fedora I believe it's called, with a single silver feather in it, and a pair of glass.

"Who are you?" I asked, feeling the crazy amount of energy coming off this guy.

"Who am I? Well I am me, who else would I be? Such a silly girl and isn't your mommy that wise mouth?" he said, but it was like talking to a kid and adult at the same time. He was here but a mole miles away.

It took me a second to register what he said about my mother. "What did you say about my mom?"

"She's a wise mou—"the last part was interrupted when Clarissa charged him. "Let's not do this, why not it will be fun, she's a she though, fine" he seemed to argue with himself.

But just as Clarissa jabbed at him, he simple slapped the blade as if it was a childes hand and he didn't want them to touch something. The blade hit the ground causing Clarissa to catapult over, but just before she hit the ground the guy grabbed he and set her on the floor of the Ares cabin 200 yards away from where she was just standing at moment ago. As soon as she was on the deck he was gone and back in the middle of everyone. Just then his glass just burned up in black fire with a crimson edging. As the flames grow he just put his hands in the fire, and pulled out gantlets that only came up to mid-forearm.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA…..WE CAN HAVE SOME FUN WHO WILL STAND AND WHO WILL FIGHT ME….COME ON DEMI-GODS…"**he yelled out but no one moved, just then someone walked past me. I was just able to raise my hand to stop them.

"I will fight you!" the stranger yelled. His green eyes burning brighter and brighter like two green suns.

"Percy…..you can't…don't" I crook out but it was too late the other man walk up to Percy noise to noise.

"**What's your name demi…. I want to know before I kick your ass from here to Tartarus and back**." He said with a smile like he was holding back that maniacal laugh that we heard before.

"Percy Jackson and I don't think I will be going anywhere any time soon and whats your name sico" Percy said while looking upset in the man's face.

"**I am the great devourer, the lord and creator of all that is, the father to all things and second to the one and only chaos, I am Dyzet Duo, lord of the hunger" **the man said like it was the greatest of all titles.

Wait did he just say the lord of the hunger, I had to worn Percy, he doesn't know what this man can do. Why is he here?

**A/N: hey hope you like it plz read and tell me what you would like to see happen next and I will see if I can fit it in. and I might make the next one the fight scene but who know I might not. hahah**


	2. Ch2 fight!

_**Sorry that it has been a while since I last posted but I have now come up will a new chapter hope it's better than the last **__**. Oh would also like to say thanks to who has help with this story and given me ideas**_

**Ch. 2 Fight?!**

**Percy P.O.**

"Lord of hunger, so what you eat a lot of burgers then?" I said to the mad man.

"Ehehehe, that's the first time I have heard it put that way, but in a sense, yes I EAT A LOT." dye said while putting emphasis on the words. "So, are we going to fight or what boy?"

"I am no boy, I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, the slayer of Kronus, hero to all, leader of this camp!" I yelled to let him know how strong I wanted to feel. Normally this gets people to back down and thus I don't have to fight all the time.

"Slayer of Kronus that's rich boy, I know for a fact that it was that other boy who killed Mr. K. hmm what was his name…. damn, hey you girl," he said pointing to Annabeth, "you were there were you not?"

"Yes I was lord hunger." Annabeth said like she was so scared to talk back to this want-to-be-god, what does the kid think he is?

"Aaa that's good then you should know of the one I speak of, right?"

"Yes, lord dye, I knew of the one you speak of."

"Then what was his name girl?"

"His name is Luke." As she said the name I could see the tears already trying to run down her face. I stared to reach for riptide in my pants pocket. Maybe if I can get it out and get this guy out of here no one else will be pulled in to the fray and I can lead him to the lake.

"That's right that was his name Luke, now wasn't he the one that beat Kronus?"

"Yes, he was, but really Percy weakened him, so that Luke could get the last hit."

"So what you're saying is that Percy is just the distraction and that gives him the right to call himself a titan slayer?" dye said.

"I… I don't know?" Annabeth said. Hearing Annabeth say that she didn't know if I was the one to actually beat the titan lord that just cuts it.

I pull out my ball point tipped pen and pull off the lid and let it take its full size of 3ft. as it reach full length I swung at dye. "Leave her out of this you monster."

"If I am a monster then tell me what does that make you?" dye asked as he through his hand out to the ground and out popped a pure black sword. Just looking at the sword made me feel all the pain of those who fell to this sword before I was even a though.

Dye used the flat of his sword to block my blade and push it to the side.

"What?" I said trying to regain my thoughts.

"I asked what does that make you? Are you a man? A monster? Or just food?" dye said with this crazy look in his eyes. Like he wants to know the answer to question.

"I…I am a man, and your nothing." I yelled back, wait I have heard that saying before, but where?

"I am not nothing. I think so there for I am." He said back with a tone of_ like duh I am not nothing. _

"Wait what? That has nothing to do with whats happening here."

"It has everything to do with whats happening here."

"Percy stop now, don't you know who he is?" Annabeth said trying to get my attention.

"Ya he is just another obstacle I have to over co…" was all I could get out just as the edge of his sword cut into my shoulder, wait how did he cut me. "…how…how did you cut me" I said as I put my hand over the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"Now that you have stop, maybe you should listen to your little wise girlfriend." He said, as he put his sword into the ground. "besides your no man, you're not even food."

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled as she ran to me. "I know this is a dumb question, but I have to ask are you ok, and are you nuts!"

Can we worry about me being crazy later?" I said trying to stay calm.

Well if you hadn't tried to attack dye then he wouldn't have had to stab you.

So this is my fault that I got stabbed?

Yes, yes it is.

"Don't worry boy the stab will go away once you admit that you are no match for me." Dye said with a superior tone.

"I am a match for anyone I put my mind to." I said standing up. I can feel a tug in my gut and I started to feel the water in the ground under the camp. I need to bring it up and use it to fight agents this monster.

"_So that's what you're going to do? Well let me be the first to tell you that's not the best of ideas, but I know you're not going to listen, so bring it boy"_

"How did you do that" I said.

"Do what percy" Annabeth said, looking at me with concern.

"Oh his talking about the fact that I could hear his thoughts." dye said with a victory tone. "But now that I know what his next moves going to be, it takes all the fun out of the fight."

Dye puts out his hand and a black flame engulfs his hand and out pops glasses. "Now that I am bored I will talk to your real camp leader. Now where is that old centaur, Chiron?"

"My lord what are you doing here?" a voice from behind the crowd ask.

"Oh my dear friend enough with the formalities, how have you been?"

"HEY, WE ARE NOT DONE HERE MONSTER." Percy yelled as he started to stand up.

"Sigh… boy just go drown in the lake before I make you taste more of my sword." Dye said with a dismissive voice.

"What did you say?" I said with a bit of shock

"Oh so you haven't told them yet have you?" dye said with a tone of surprise.

"Told us what?" Annabeth said looking back and forth between dye and me.

"It's nothing, I will talk about it later with you I privet ok babe." I said back to her trying to regain my composure.

_**So what do you think about it what do you think Percy's secret should be get back to me and I will see what looks good haha hope you like it.**_


	3. Ch3 what did you say?

_**I would like to thank my co-writer , she has helped me bounce ideas around and has made some of them stick.**_

** 's note: The story'll be written in alternating viewpoints. Next chapter I'm writing it- Gantz wrote this chapter.**

**Enjoy this one(do I always say that?), and Gantz14 doesn't own. Just thought I'd help him put that in.**

**3. "What did you say?"**

_III_

_Dye_

Chiron came galloping through the crowd. "Lord Dye, what brings you here?" he asked apprehensively. It was never good when a primordial visited a summer camp.

Dye grinned casually. "Oh, my dear friend, enough with the formalities. How have you been?"

"Hey, we're not done here, monster!" Percy yelled as he started to stand up.

The god sighed in exasperation. "Boy, just go drown in the lake before I make you taste more of my sword," said Dye boredly.

"What did you say?" Percy said with a bit of shock.

Dye turned his attention to Chiron. "Oh, so you haven't told them yet have you?" he asked the poor centaur, a little surprised.

"Told us what?" Annabeth said cautiously, eyes flicking back and forth between Dye, Chiron, and Percy.

"It's nothing, I will talk about it later with you in private, okay, Annabeth?" Percy's voice had a note of warning in it, picking his words carefully.

"Well then, let's leave it as such," said Dye lightly. He turned back to Chiron. "I come bearing some news, my dear friend."

"What is the news dye?" Chiron said with a bit of concern like he already had a guess.

Dye stood up straighter. "I am here to take Mr. D's place here at Camp Half-Blood," the primordial said with a strange twinkle in his glasses-framed eyes. He glanced around and slowly met everybody's eyes. Many of the campers, in turn, squinted and craned their necks to see if there were hidden cameras and a guy poised to jump out screaming, "PUNK'D!". Some just waited for Dye to yell "Just kidding!"

"You're kidding, right?" A voice from behind the group said. All eyes followed Clarisse as she was cooly striding back to her cabin.

"No, my dear I am not, I am here to take o- run the camp and to train you like the good old days of the ancient lands." Dye said with so much gusto that everyone was worried about what he meant by that. "Also here to help me and all of you is my personal apprentice Zosime Alcmene. I call her Zos, but you are to call her Alcmene. Now where is that girl?"

Just then a lean girl no more than 16 stepped out of the big house, like she was there the whole time. She had golden brown hair, was about 5'6, and her eyes- well, you couldn't see them, because they were closed. Zosime had a bow & arrow slung over her shoulder, and two silver leaf Greek swords belted to her hips. "Yes, Master Dye?" the girl said formally with a 45 degree bow.

"First of all, don't call me master. It makes me seem like a creep," Dye complained with both of his hands up, palms up. The bond between Zosime and Dye was clear, though, since Dye didn't seem like a guy to complain.

"You don't need my help to look that way, _Master Dye_," Zosime shot back with a slight smile. Her eyes were still closed.

Dye gave her a long-suffering look. "Hey, that was a bit uncalled for, Zos!" he grumbled, "But what I was going to say was: Second, can you help some of the kids learn how to fight?"

There was a lot of dissent from the campers, especially the survivors of the Battle of Manhattan. "Hey we know how to fight!" a girl from Ares yelled. Murmurs in agreement from rose.

"She's just a girl! What can she even do?" her brother asked snidely.

Sexist pig. "Her name means _Survivor of the Might of the Moon. _Trust me, Sherman Nickelson and the rest of the camp, what she can do you don't want to know," Dye warned evenly.

"We will only let her train with us, if we know what she can do." Clarisse called challengingly.

Amusing, thought the god. "It's up to you, Zos, do you want to _play_ with the little kids?" Dye said.

"Sure, why not?" As Zosime said it, she put on a broad smile and finally opened her eyes. Some campers reeled away from the intense silver orbs.

"Just don't kill any of them, okay? Unfortunately, they are still needed," Dye decided in defeat.

The girl relented. "Fine, then how about only one?" she suggested slyly.

Of course, Dye knew what she was thinking. Sixteen years with Zosime- and forever more, he wished, but that would come later. "Which one?" he asked stoically.

The answer was instant. "That one over there. She bugs me, always trying to overthink things, being such a know-it-all. Jealousy overtakes her too much. The one I want to fight is you, _Annabeth Chase_!" Zosime cried, unsheathing one silver blade and brandishing it at Annabeth.

"Why- why her?" Percy yelped, passing in front of Annabeth.

Zosime sighed in annoyance. "I just _said_ why, see this is why you don't get the girl. You're too dumb to understand simple reasons," she snapped, flames licking the tip of her sword.

Percy slowly bent down to pick up his sword, but then Dye walked briskly up to him and backhanded Riptide out of his fingers.

Dye snatched up the bronze blade. "If you couldn't hold onto your own sword from a simple slap you have no hope of fighting Zosime. She would _kill you in a heartbeat!_" Dye growled, his eyes turning a bloody crimson red. "But if you want to die so badly, well." He narrowed his eyes and smiled cruelly. "I could just do it myself."

"See?" pouted Zosime, breaking the incredibly thick silence, "Here you go again. Dye, why can't I kill the Athena spawn but you get to kill the sea spawn?"

Dye calmed down, stood up and walked back to her. "I am sorry little one I didn't mean to do that." He injected a tone of playfulness just to freak the campers out.

"Yeah you did, and you know it," she poked back, giving him a knowing look in her eye.

Dye played along. "True as that, maybe I'm trying to be nice."

The girl gave him a _Seriously? _look. "Fine, I forgive you but only this once," simpered Zosime.

Everyone was shell-shocked to see that this little sixteen-year-old girl was talking back to the threatening Lord Dye. Just who was she to him? Dye stepped back and faced everyone.

"Stand back unless you wish to do my name," Dye told everyone stiffly, and then suddenly he started laughing at his own little joke. No one else joined him save for Zosime. The two of them doubled up like they didn't just fight whatsoever.

The campers listened, though, and they backed up to make a ring around Annabeth and Zosime. Annabeth pulled out her dagger and Zosime pulled out her swords and shed her bow and quiver.

"Now, the fight will end when either one someone admits defeat or when knocked out, got it?" Dye asked both. They both nodded.

"Begin."

Unsurprisingly, Annabeth immediately pulled on her Yankees cap, and turned invisible.

Frankly, it was amusing for Dye. Once the god saw Annabeth pull out her little coward hat, he turned his eyes to blood and heat. He was able to see her, no matter where she was. Dye watched her kick off the ground and zig zag towards Zosime. Nobody save Zos would have seen this coming, because she kick straight forward into Annabeth's chest and threw her on her ass. Man, that must have hurt since she got kick in the boob. Boob shot. Annabeth slowly stood back up- luckily she still had her hat on or she would have been seen by Zos. Annabeth ran straight at Zosime, readying her dagger. The moment Zos stabbed where she was, Annabeth jumped and spun in the air and dropped her heal in to Zosime's shoulder, who just stepped backwards, with a slight smile on her face.

Zos closed her eyes and the day turned to night.

Annabeth rushed forward arms crossed and dagger point out. Just as Annabeth was within 5 feet, Zos, threw her eyes open and disappeared. Annabeth came to a halt and realized that she was airborne once again- this time by Zosime's hand. When they were about 35 feet in the air, Zos flicked a sword at the ground. It buried itself up to the hilt, sending up boulders and dust. Zosime moved into a dive position and landed neatly on her two feet. As Annabeth hit the ground, though, Dye could hear the sound of bones breaking. Annabeth rolled over and spit out blood, shuddering. She was unconscious. The fight had taken minutes.

It was over, but Zos didn't see it like that.

"Come on, just get back up you did it before, come on the night is still young," she yelled with a twisted look of enjoyment. Moonlight glinted off her silver eyes viciously. Did Dye look like that when he wanted to fight?

He probably did, being like Zosime in so many ways.

Zos pulled up her sword and pointed it straight up, reflecting off the moon, then spun it around and brought it straight down towards Annabeth. The move would have killed her had it not been for Clarisse running in and deflecting Zosime's sword. Clarisse had the fury of Ares in her eyes and the whole camp's backup.

"Normally knocking out the princess would have been my job, but she has had enough- can't you see that?" she snarled in Zosime's face, trying to bite back anger in her voice but failing.

Of course, she'd turn to Dye. Zos saw the god in the corner of her eye, "and what do you say, Dye?" she asked quietly, not turning.

"Which one?" I said back.

Zos regarded Clarisse, running through battles in her head.

"I _did_ say stay out unless you wanted to die..." Dye sighed heavily. "No, don't kill her yet."

Zosime gave way. "Fine…then how about this?" Zosime's hand moved so quickly that the poor little girl Clarisse didn't have time to even to hear the change in her voice. Her face caught the full force of Zos' hand, and Clarisse catapulted straight into Thalia's Tree, thirty feet way. Clarisse blacked out from the impact, slumping at the base.

Campers looked at Zosime hatefully.

Truthfully, Dye was going to do the same thing. Were they the same in that many ways? He had to play along, though. "Hmm. Not what I would have liked to see, but fine can't change what has happened, can we?" Dye chuckled and addressed the wide-eyed campers. "Now that all of you have seen what she can do, has she passed your test?" he asked mockingly.

No one spoke up. Dye knew they feared him.

He wondered why.

_**I hope it was good and that you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. And thank you to may most helpful cowriter.**_

** ' note: Yeah, reviews would be mucho helpful. Back to working on **_**Battlefield.**_


	4. Ch4 the primordials

Here I Come **chapter four; the primordials**

**Hello, here. Yes, Gantz14 and I are collaborating on this and I'm writing this chapter in Zosime's point of view.**

**Regarding any questions about Zosime and Dye's characters, YES they are supposed to be extremely sadistic to the campers at first. YES every detail in here is supposed to happen and will not be overlooked. NO we are not randomly grabbing at ideas. **

**YES we hope you enjoy this one. (That's what I always say, right?)**

_IV_

_Zosime_

The darkness cloaked Zosime as she walked quickly back to Cabin Twenty-One, the first cabin erected in the second ring of buildings.

A voice rang out in the silence: "Zosime."

Going through said girl's mind were two things: 1) The voice was calling her _Zosime, _and 2) The voice was not Dye. Therefore, she came to a conclusion, it must die.

The girl whirled behind the origin. Swords. They were out in a flash of silver lightning, against Percy Jackson's neck in an _X _on either side.

Meaning that if he moved, he would die.

"Speak now," she growled into his ear, "or forever die in Hades."

Jackson's Adam's Apple bobbed violently. Good. Let him.

Unsurprisingly, he gathered his wits. "Why do you enjoy hurting people like that?" he asked Zosime impulsively.

Zosime put a little pressure on her blades, cutting his skin slightly. Percy gulped, again, but he barreled on. "You can't just knock people out like-"

"_First," _Zosime interrupted as slid off the blades and circled Jackson like a tiger, "you are either deaf or extraordinarily dumb, because Lord Dye _clearly _told you to address me as Alcmene, not Zosime. _Second," _Zosime spun over to face him and wedged a silver sword under Percy's neck to stop him from talking. "I will not take any of this rudeness from you. Ever. Got that?"

Zosime, who had stopped circling completely, watched passively as Percy uncapped Anaklusmos. This would be an interesting fight, but Percy was just her toy, her amusement. She'd defeat him in no time.

She waited for Percy to strike first, raising her eyebrow in challenge. He gladly obliged, sprinting towards Zosime with his bronze sword raised. Percy's sword was about 6 inches longer than Zosime's blades, but against an opponent like her, they were liabilities.

Percy brought down his sword in a powerful and normally deadly strike, but Zosime disarmed him in a second.

"_Third," _Zosime picked up Riptide and studied it. "I am the daughter of the Titan Selene, the _true _goddess of the moon. I _suggest _you do not attack me at night, especially when there is a full moon ahead," she told him disdainfully. "I have been merciful to you tonight, _boy_. I am in no mood for fun and games."

Then she walked away.

Zosime watched Dye noiselessly enter the cabin, inspecting the higher-quality mahogany furnishings and the substantial minibar. It went on like this- Zosime reading and Dye examining- for a long time.

Even Zosime was surprised when Dye said suddenly, "You trust me a lot, don't you?"

She was startled into a grin. "Yes," she admitted softly, "Yes, I do."

Dye closed his eyes and came over to sit on the leather couch next to Zosime. She knew what he was going to ask next was going to be big, but how big Zosime didn't know.

"How would you like to become one of my own?" asked Dye without warning.

Zosime stared at him, but she found no joking in his expression.

"I mean," he barreled on hurriedly, "a primordial. With me."

On a completely unrelated note, she thought, would the campers ever love to hear the soft side of Dye.

She nodded slowly. "Why, though?" asked Zosime curiously.

Zosime could _so _see the slight blush blooming on his face.

"Well-" he admitted, barely keeping a stammer out of his voice, "You're my weapon, and I- yeah." What was he about to say at the end? It wasn't like Dye, something really personal.

"Okay, Dye," she told him steadily. "Whatever you say, Dye." Zosime hoped Dye didn't hear the note of doubt injected in her voice, but he probably did.

He flashed her a quick thumbs-up, clearing his throat as he did. "You know, the campers are afraid of us."

No duh. Zosime rolled her eyes. "Obviously, they are," she said flatly. "We're, like, worse than any other monster they've come across yet."

Dye laughed, getting up from the couch. "Good night," he said, "and sleep well. We don't want any angry campers pranking us, do we?" He meant the Stolls, mostly, because they'd done their research on the camp.

"No," agreed Zosime heartily.

He left her alone, thinking, comforted by the moonlight.

**hereicome**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, guys. Um, yeah. We'll try to release a chapter a day, since the average is only 600-700 words, not a few two thousand like I do normally.**

**~liq**


	5. Ch5 what did you do?

Here I Come **chapter five; percy**

**Here's a literally co-written chapter written in Google Drive. liqflames realizes that her name doesn't appear in FanFiction. They think it's a hyperlink or something. So...yeah. I really should be working on You'd Better Run Fast, but y'know priorities._. Enjoy this one. We were thinking every five chapters we'd have a special point of view- 2nd person, of course.**

**Gantz14 is on there so if you want to check out the stories they live in the gantz world...hey I can change the world all I need to do is take out the l...if you figure it out we will make a character shout out to you. if you are the first give us a god you would like to have as a parent. **

**This is a longer chapter. We challenge you to figure out who wrote what. AND WE DON'T OWN PERRY JOHNSON. **

**(line break)**

_V_

_Percy Jackson_

The Ping-Pong room was seething with furious campers.

"We have to do something to knock Dye and his little helper Zosime Alcmene down a few pegs," shouted Percy at the head of the table. The other head counselors yelled and roared in approval.

Travis and Connor were in the worst mood, surprisingly. Their normally-burnt Ping-Pong ball was ignored, sitting silently in the corner of the table, with the lighter nowhere to be seen. Connor had figured out that with Dye here, there would be no more fun. They had transformed from pranking maniacs into sullen maniacs in a jiffy.

"Clarisse, any proposals?" Annabeth asked, still bandaged up from her fight with Alcmene. Cleary she was wanting for anything to come to mind, anything to spark a revolution.

All eyes turned to the head of Camp Half-Blood's war force, Clarisse la Rue. Usually she would be the one who was shouting but she just sat there more quiet than the Stolls. Finally, she spoke up quietly.

"We retaliate," were the only two words she said, and then she gave a long, hard look at Annabeth like _It's your job now._

Annabeth swallowed. "Travis, Connor? Are you up for some pranking?" she asked them hesitantly.

When Percy looked back at it afterwards, he thought it was amusing to see the Stolls react to the suggestion. They immediately brightened, looking at each other with such an eager light in their eyes the counselors were immediately afraid.

"Ok, the first thing to do is know the person's weaknesses. What do we know about Dye first?" Connor said to the others.

The half-bloods murmured to each other for a good five minutes, but nobody could come up with anything.

Travis looked around and when he saw no one coming up with anything, "You all are overthinking it..." he paused to see if anyone would catch it. No one did. He sighed exasperatedly. "His glasses, people have you seen how he avoids losing his glasses?"

Katie Gardner, who had been outfitted with glasses the past winter, looked grudgingly intrigued. "It _is _impossible to see without these things," she admitted. "When people struggle not to lose their glasses, that probably means he has a high degree of near or far-sightedness. Have you noticed if he was near or far sighted, Travis?"

"By the looks of things, I would say near, his glasses look like reading glasses. " Travis said with his hand on his chin.

Connor, who had been writing this all down so fast it looked like a blur, looked up and grinned. "We have a good plan, bro," he said excitedly. Then his voice lowered to worry: "But how is this going to push them out?"

Travis snapped his fingers, which made everyone jump. "The forest, if we can make him feel out of control, he will want to leave."

Annabeth looked doubtfully at Percy, who in turn looked doubtfully at Travis. "This Dye guy is pretty powerful," said Annabeth slowly. "He never really seems to leave Alcmene's side. There is a lot of risk to this plan, however well it might work. Do you even know how many degrees of nearsightedness he is?"

"There are levels to this? hmm... Well, we will found out but we could also douse him in some monster bait, like, gas or something, get him distracted with monsters so we can have a clear get away. Plus, we also might have some bad monsters in there too."

"I knew I shouldn't have expected so little from you," grumbled Clarisse quietly. "Do you want to, like, set him on fire too or something?" Everybody turned to Leo, who was cackling so hard his eyebrows lit on fire. "Okay. I guess that settles it."

"Ok then that takes care of dye now what about Miss Moon, Alcmene?" percy said trying not to destroy their hopes.

The campers instantly quieted down. _Yeah, I thought so,_ thought Percy sourly. "Okay," he started again. "Last night, I had a little _encounter _with Zo-Alcmene. She threatened me like a little brat and told me she was a daughter of the Moon Titan Selene. Annabeth, do you know anything about her?"

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows. "Well what I know," she replied immediately, "is that Selene was an old moon goddess and the daughter of the titans Hyperion and Theia. Her equivalent in Roman myth is Luna, which is Latin for _moon. _She had power over the moon, the tides, temperature, the wind, shadows, and a whole bunch of other night things._"_

Drew whistled. "And you just have this on hand?"

Annabeth look almost insulted, "I'm the child of Athena remember, but yes I do have that on mind not hand."

"She does a _lot _of unnecessary research at night," whispered Percy knowingly off the side of his hand. The table burst into childish laughter, and Annabeth pounded him hard on the head.

Everyone just laughed at the sight, just when they heard the big house door open.

"Who is there?" Percy yelled down the hallway.

There was no answer. Everyone started slowly for their weapons. "I will not ask again, WHO GOES THERE?" Percy yelled again. Was it Chiron? Percy thought he was up on Olympus, discussing matters with Zeus.

Dye appeared in the doorway, flanked by Zosime who gave a sarcastic wave to all the demigods. "There's a brand new monster in the woods," said Dye automatically. "Who here wants to try it?" _This is it,_ thought Percy. He gave a look to Leo, Connor, and Travis, and they all nodded almost invisibly.

"We are in, just one question which part of the forest are they at?" Percy said trying to sound like nothing was going to happen.

"In the back part of the woods, so there might be a lot of backtracking, oh and you might want to bring a healer with you." Dye said looking at everyone sitting around the table. "That reminds me, Zos can you look after the campers while I am gone, thank you."

Percy stared at Zosime and Dye, wondering what type of bond they truly shared. Alcmene's face always softened when she was looking at Dye, and vice versa. It reminded him of Annabeth when they were young, except Alcmene and Dye never seemed to kill each other. Or do they?

"Who is the best healer in camp?" Dye asked the table of cabin leaders. Lee Fletcher frowned.

"Kayla Galena," he said slowly. "She's a little older than me, but she gave me the cabin rights. She can heal almost anything."

"Well go get her, and tell her to be on standby with 4 other healers. Got that, _sunny boy_?"

Lee flinched from Dye's crimson eyes and ran off, banging his leg on the door and stubbing his toe. Percy felt a new wave of hatred for Dye and almost backed out of the group.

"Did you see that, he almost ate it, just like I said he would," Dye said while pointing and laughing. Zosime looked amused, a new light coming to her silver eyes.

Percy scowled at Dye and readied Riptide, sending a signal to Leo, Connor, and Travis: two fingers to his lips. _Get ready._

"Well we should get going, if we want to make it in time," Dye said with a wicked smile while straightening up, "We wouldn't want to miss the fun."

Two arguments and one sly look later, Dye was leading Leo, Percy, Connor, and Travis out of the Big House door.

it seem like such a quick walk to the forest. "Ok, this is the plan, once we walk in, Leo and Connor take the left, Percy and Travis take the right, I will take the front and it's just 200 yards past Zeus' Fist, so you shouldn't get lost.

"Just one more question, what are we fighting?" Leo asked gripping his hammer nervously.

Dye grinned evilly. "Dragons, behemoths. They're like nature giants, but a lot bigger." Leo and Travis paled.

"Aren't the behemoths supposed to be gentle?" Percy asked, worried about his friends.

"Unless you enter their boundary limits," Dye's eyes turned red.

Which they did.

(linebreak)

The nest was big and golden. Percy determined they were far enough from the camp, and casually stuck a finger into his ear. _Go._

Travis was nowhere to be seen, until Percy realized that there was a tiny, almost indistinguishable clear hook attached on a string on his sword. He was dangling in a tree, lowering the needle and making sure it was steady.

He yanked off the glasses.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dye roared in rage.

"Taking you down a peg this is our camp." Percy shouted, as he started to run back to the guys. "Let's go, Connor! Leo, do your thing! Travis, get out of the tree!"

Was this such a good idea? **"PERSEUS JACKSON, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" **Dye yelled in an unearthly voice; it sounded more like a growl.

As the group lost sight of him behind a tree, Percy could feel an intense heat coming from where Dye was at, but that's when Percy saw it. A swift light cutting through a dozen trees.

And the first thing Percy saw when they exited the forest was a livid Zosime, glowing in furious anger and power. "_What have you done?!" _she cried. "_What have you done?!"_

Just then all over camp was heard just a single word, **"FOOOOOD!"**

Zosime's eyes were constantly growing in intensity. It was almost blinding.

She advanced on the group, swinging her bow right to Percy's forehead.

_Twang._

Black.

**Yup. This is the end of the chapter.**

**liqflames: Hope you enjoyed it. I swear to Chaos that whoever can correctly guess **_**who **_**wrote **_**what, **_**I will actually probably combust from some power of awesomeness. Your character **_**will **_**become a character in my new story You'd Better Run Fast. Right, Gantz14? **

**Gantz14: yeah if you can say who said what **_**I**_** will make a whole separate story just for you. and hey liqflames thank you for your help with this chapter. i will be doing more chapters for turn to night, but like liq said priorities.**

**You are very welcome, I say.**


	6. Ch6 throught the demons eyes

_**This chapter will be written from Dye's POV. So you see what he sees. The next will be written from Zosime's POV so you see what she sees. Hope you enjoy please remember to reply and review.**_

**liqflames' note: Again, all chapters will alternate 2****nd**** person Zosime, Dye, Zosime, Dye, then a special point of view on the fifth chapter. Cool? Cool. Enjoy this one. (Tradition now, haha.)**

**We don't own. **

Ch. 6; through the demon's eyes

_VI_

_Dye_

**"FOOD!" **was all Dye was able to yell.

Dye staggered back, gripping his head as if in pain. Dye's skin turned darker then the blackness of the night sky; his teeth, clenched together in agony, started to sharpen and grew longer: 3 inches to 6 inches to 9 inches. His body grew bigger; going from being 5'9 to 10'9. As his body seemed to reach full size, he threw out his arms and opened his eyes which were now blood crimson with pitch black cores.

Dye threw his right hand out to where his sword was stabbed in the dirt. It began to grow from its normal size of 5 feet to a 9 feet two hander. Dye wrapped his clawed hand around its steaming crimson handle. As he yanked it free from the dirt, he whirled and cut a tree in half.

The behemoth turned and saw Dye; it didn't know what he was- all it knew was that he was in its new homeland. The monsters surveyed each other while Dye smiled and showed off his new fangs.

**"FOOD,"** Dye hissed, so low that it was on a different frequency and undetected by the other monster. Dye crouched down low with sword in hand, just waiting for it that little spark that told him it was hunting time. Just then the little lettering that Dye knew so well to be the runes of the primordials started to dance and flicker along his body; each one being the symbol embodiment of a single thought. Then the symbols danced in his vision, marking everything around him: the rocks, the trees, the animals, the monsters, even the behemoth in front of him. That was the sign to strike; this monster could very well be the thing to bring him closer to perfection. Dye sprinted forward, straight at the behemoth, not caring if it struck at him. The behemoth punched in Dye's general direction with its stone fist, straight through the trees in his way, not caring for the dozens of wood nymphs that were just uprooted and killed in the process.

Dye smiled as he saw the limp bodies fly. If they were beaten so easily then they weren't even fit to be his food. He wanted the behemoth that just destroyed all of them. Dye jumped and landed on the behemoth's arm and charged up to its head, cutting everything on the way up. From a distance of maybe 20 feet, Dye looked like an ant running along the monsters arm; but every cut of his sword let out a bright light of energy that was most likely the monster's blood. Just as Dye reached the monsters neck he sank down

and bit the monster's neck.

Dye's cells reacted to the new blood entering in, moving around it like a pack of wolves waiting to pounce. They all attacked as one, ripping the blood down to its bases then took what could be useful in healing itself: the monster could photosynthesize, it learned that it could use the bodies hair like tree roots to find water.

All of this would be used.

Dye could feel his skin tighten and becoming as hard as bark. Dye shook his head in disapproval.

"Where's the fun in that?" Dye asked himself with a bored look. "You are no longer fun, just disappear."

Dye raised his hand up and let the energy from the world around him spin into his hand. He closed his hand around the spinning energy, feeling like he might be putting too much into it. Just as the thought hit him, he smiled that crazy smile.

"That is what you will become; you will be one with me." Dye opened his hand and set the behemoth on fire, then took a deep breath that pulled in the flames of the monster. With a satisfied look on his face he noticed all the noise around him, but then he remembered the ones who had called him here. _He wanted their heads._ Dye grabbed his sword and started towards the camp. As he was walking he could feel someone like around, but this made him laugh. He stepped over the roots of the trees, realizing this was bothersome. "Move out of my way, trees, or be burned down to the ground."

All the trees must have heard him because they quickly cleared a path for him.

And that was when he saw her. Just then, the moon hit its peak high in the sky. A single beam of moonlight formed the very person that made Dye understand one of the reasons why the other Dye kept her around: her beauty. Her flawless skin shining like the moon and stars, her flaming silver eyes, her slim physique.

Dye understood. He wanted her; he wanted to eat the very beauty that was his alter-ego's saving grace:

Zosime Alcmene.

_**Next chapter will be done from Zosime's pov I believe so I hope you liked it and plz review. Thank you.**_

**liqflames: Pah. He shouldn't **_**believe **_**'cause it will be. Odd chapters are mine, for now. Thanks, please review. :D Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

Here I Come chapter seven; zosime

Hey guys, it's Liq again. I should be working on YBRF. But, you know, priorities, haha. This chapter will be longer, because I feel like it. :) By the way, I know Zosime looks a little Mary-Sue. We have plans for her, though, so no worries. She actually is one right now.

We don't own Perry.

(linebreak)

_VII_

_Zosime_

How old was Zosime?

Truthfully, Zosime didn't actually _know._ She always thought she was two thousand five hundred and twenty-two years old, but she could be a few years off. Being a daughter of a Titan and surviving the Titanomachy kind of did that to you.

Of course, the campers around her didn't treat her like that.

"You're _sixteen," _grumbled Clarisse when they were walking uncomfortably out of the Big House. "I'm _nineteen _and Percy is _eighteen._ You shouldn't be watching _us."_

Zosime flashed her a fierce combination scoff/scowl, which she was extraordinarily good at. "I'm old enough," she replied tightly, "and that's all. I will not be talked to in that way."

Annabeth gave Zosime a long, cold stare that most campers would have cowered away from.

She wasn't scared, though. She wasn't _most campers._

_If the campers were so scared of her, _wondered Zosime, _why are they still walking in a tight circle around me?_

Annabeth was still staring at her. "Percy wants to challenge you to a war of the elements," she said suddenly.

Zosime almost laughed, but not in front of the campers. She'd do that with Dye later. "When? Today? Tonight?" _Pick tonight and it will be your last breath, _she conveyed in her eyes.

"Tonight."

Wow, Annabeth was dense. Zosime nodded quickly, shoving her mirth in a box and locking it.

It was eight-thirty right now. "Tonight, ten o' clock _sharp. _Be late and be dead."

Annabeth smirked. "Do you think you can do it? Percy's a son of Poseidon."

Zosime rolled her eyes. "Don't patronize me, _girl," _she spat. "I can do terrible things to you, for I am the weapon of Dye."

Some counselors broke off abruptly from the circle and took off to their own cabins, snickering all the way. Zosime knew that the word was flying around the camp:

_"The new girl is going to be dead."_

_"Percy would kick her ass."_

_"I hope Percy downs himself in water beforehand, so the fight will go easier."_

_"Enchilada."_

She was excited for tonight, no doubt about that.

Zosime started for Cabin Twenty-One with a victorious smile and the night wind on her face.

(linebreak)

It wasn't much longer until a single, blood-curdling scream shook her to the bone. The worst thing was, it undoubtedly belonged to Dye. Oh, no. If the Stoll brothers had done something…

They had. It was beyond question. They took his glasses

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Dye roared. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

Zosime burst through the door and began sprinting. Faster. Faster. Faster. The less damage done, the less she'd have to work her way out of it. She knew exactly why Dye had exploded. It was a curse, a thing for people to exploit.

And if he used too much power in his hunger rampage, he could cease to exist.

What was she doing, tiring herself out? The moon was out; all she had to do was teleport.

Zosime reappeared in front of the woods across camp, just in time for Connor, Travis, Percy, and a flaming Leo to charge out of the trees.

_"What have you done?!" _Zosime exclaimed, still in shock. She readied her bow. Her first target: Camp Half-Blood leader Perseus Theseus Jackson.

Nobody- except for Percy, anyway, least of all Zosime, could have missed his head. Her blunt arrow shot directly into Percy's temple, knocking him out easily and almost splitting the shaft. He would miss his _appointment _with Zosime, but it was all the more reason to kill him.

She spun and aimed the arrow at Connor, Travis, and Leo, who had pivoted instantly. _Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. _Before she forgot, Zosime swiped the black glasses harshly from Travis' limp hands. The three were out cold, but could she survive her duel with Dye's evil alter-ego?

Zosime knew she was always at a stalemate with the regular Dye, and sometimes succeeded in landing a blow and knocking him out. This wasn't the case with the other Dye; the one fueled with hunger. No, this Dye would have been strong enough to defeat the behemoth in a flash.

But Dye's inner conscience wouldn't hurt her.

Ever.

It was annoying, putting out the many fires caused by Dye and the behemoth. Zosime called the power of the moon's tide to herself, dousing every flame with a quick snap of her wrist. She could feel the waves of power Dye emitted from inside the woods.

He had to come out soon. Because if he didn't and- gods forbid- _kept on hunting_, there would be no ebb of power, no disruption in flow, no cry of weakness.

Dye would simply fade away, and Zosime would have nothing to live for.

It was almost a relief when Zosime heard his voice: "Move out of my way, trees," he said warningly in a soft growl, "or be burned to the ground."

Her swords were ready. Zosime gulped and swept her hand, moving all campers away from Dye's ring of destruction.

Why didn't he attack? Dye slunk out of the woods, freezing in his tracks when he caught sight of her. He looked longingly at her, almost hungrily. Wait, scratch that, he _was _hungry.

Zosime felt the moon reach its peak, a ray of moonlight shooting down and filling her with renewed power. She knew her mission: cage Dye, put the glasses on. Easier said than done, she thought dryly.

Dye jumped at her.

(linebreak)

The fight was going on too long. By the moon's arc, it had been raging for fifteen minutes.

Another five minutes and Dye would die, no pun intended.

"Food," whispered Dye hungrily, narrowing his eyes as he and Zosime clashed yet again.

Yes, Zosime heard that the first three times. She scowled at him. "Not today, Dye," she told him matter-of-factly.

Evidently, Dye would not be defeated by just fighting. The battle would have to end soon, and really soon. Zosime was getting tired of ducking and backing up, since she had to avoid Dye's energy-sucking ability.

She called the moon's power upon herself.

Instantly, a cage of hardened water and moonlight materialized around Dye, rendering him immobile. His sword burst into roaring flames, but they were extinguished with a splash. Zosime called up some more silver flames that began slowly creeping up his sword, engulfing it and teleporting it to their cabin.

Then she thrust the glasses back onto his ears.

Or tried to, at least. Zosime knew there was maybe thirty seconds left. Urgently, she tried grabbing Dye's face. His hands flew up, grabbing her own as Dye forced them to his mouth _down down down down._

_No! _Zosime's mind screamed. Instinctively, a streak of water tore through the air and wrenched Dye's hand off.

Maybe...

Zosime used the last few seconds she had to grab the black glasses and push them onto his face.

Dye froze. The crimson fire faded slowly out of his eyes and he slumped down the side of the cool bars, unconscious.

(linebreak)

Zosime lied on the grass, shuddering slightly as the burn-and-blood wounds shocked her time after time. It was a painful reminder that immortal as she was, she was still a demigod. She would never be able to protect all the people she loved at once, _not even Dye._

But she wouldn't leave Dye.

Dye looked up from the floor of the cage as Zosime turned to study him. He smiled weakly, blood dripping from his lips, one eye sagging. "Did I scare you?" he rasped, too exhausted to do his healing thing. It was okay. He'd regenerate in a few minutes.

Zosime sat up with a little difficulty, staring right into Dye's eyes. "Yes," she said quietly. "Yes, you did."

"I'm sorry," said Dye genuinely. "Did I hurt you?"

This wasn't the time to lament over her own wounds. "No, I'm too strong for you," lied Zosime with a convincing smirk.

Dye laughed his good-natured chuckle, but with it came blood. "You know, it hurts to laugh, so if you please stop telling jokes."

"You tried to eat me," said Zosime, voice dull again. "My hands. But you didn't get to."

"If I wasn't able to eat you why am I still in the cage?" Dye asked trying to get onto his elbows.

Zosime sighed and waved her hand, not wanting to expose the cut on her wrist. The moonlight swirled around her before absorbing into her body. Dye collapsed onto Zosime's waiting hands, breathing heavily.

"Why-"

"You know I'd never let you fall," Zosime said.

"You let me fall that one time in California," Dye scolded, trying to sound stern.

"That's because you were actually alive," Zosime shot back from under Dye, "and not half-dead like you are now. What have you been eating, rocks?"

Dye shifted. "More like a tree," he said, "but that doesn't matter. Whatever have _you _been eating? Doesn't seem like it reached down here." He rolled over so he was supporting himself over Zosime and traced a finger over her stomach and hips.

She almost growled, and would have cut Dye's hand clean off his wrist had he not been Dye. "Whatever," she resorted to, ignoring her hand twitching to her swords.

"I win," Dye laughed. "So what do we do next?" He tried to stand up, but his knees buckled and slumped against Zosime again- who, in turn, tried not to wince at the pain put on her wounds.

Zosime looked at him carefully. "I was thinking we were going to go back to the cabin, but the creek is closer and you probably won't survive the walk back. I don't feel like going back there, you know, the night wind is great," she replied.

"I could use a bath. Wanna help?"

"Sure," Zosime said blandly.

"Yes, fun time in the bath."

Zosime studied Dye for a second, then nodded. She kneeled up, taking Dye's hand, and using the rest of her strength, she teleported them to the creek.

(linebreak)

Dye slowly shed his now tattered shirt. "How did this thing survive the change?" he asked himself, subtly rippling his 6 pack. Zosime flashed him a combination smile-scowl and took off her own jacket, wincing at the cool night air in her wounds.

"Come on, how could you not like _this _body?" Dye moved around, showing off the runes burned into his skin. "It's sexy and we _both _know it."

"Whatever," said Zosime, shivering from the tears in her shirt. Dye's face grew in concern and he beckoned her over, hugging her. Zosime was immediately enveloped in the warmth of his arms, and she curled up closer to Dye's steady heart.

It was his turn to be romantic. "I wouldn't let you be hurt," Dye said, tilting Zosime's chin up and staring her in the eye.

They stayed like that for a long time.

Finally, it was Dye who made the first move. He leaned down and, as Zosime looked up, caught her lips in his.

"You really scared me there," said Zosime quietly. "You almost died."

"I know I did and I will take any punishment you have," Dye said with a sparkle of what some might say tenderness, but Zosime knew better- it was real softness that he showed in those words.

"It wasn't your fault," Zosime told him.

She felt as Dye's hand softly caressed her cheeks, kissing her as his other hand found its way to her ass. Zosime closed her eyes and was at peace; the first time in millennia.

Zosime knew Dye felt her steady breathing against his chest. She looked up and studied the emotion in his eyes: love, a lot of love. Sadness.

But what scared her the most was the hunger. Dye was cursed at an early age, Zosime knew, and he hadn't been the same way since. She felt Dye's hands danced across her back...

and flicked one of her major gashes.

Instantly, Zosime arched her back in agony as the poison coursed through her body. Fire, fire everywhere, she thought dazedly. She let out a cry and could only see blackblackblack. She felt Dye turning her over in panicked concern, a tear or two dropping onto her sizzling skin.

It got a little better. Dye called on the cells in the lake and replaced the burned, poisoned cuts all over her body. The blood slowly trickled to a stop and Zosime caught her breath.

The swooping cells ripped through her clothes. At the end, she was nearly naked: Cuts had landed all over her- breasts, stomach, ass, back. Her underwear had been ripped in two- her bra was nowhere to be found.

Zosime panted on Dye's lap, lying almost exposed to him. She let a few of her own tears roll down her cheek. Dye, letting go of his sarcastic nature, held Zosime's limp body tenderly against his chest. Their skin rubbed together where they both had no shirt and where their pants were ripped.

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..." choked Dye, holding Zosime closer.

"It wasn't- wasn't your fault," panted Zosime.

Dye looked at her brokenly. "It was!"

Zosime knew that nothing would shut him up, and instead she leaned forward and kissed passionately. Her breasts swung up against his chest and they parted, Dye's hands on her shoulders.

"I love you," admitted Zosime quietly in Dye's arms.

"Me too," agreed Dye, studying her face. "Since the beginning."

Zosime watched as the weight of her words set in. "How could you love this monster, though?" he asked her in wonder.

"You're not a monster!" protested Zosime.

"I literally tried to _eat _you twenty minutes ago!" shouted Dye in anger.

Zosime sighed. "Look, Dye," she said, "the Minotaur is a monster. The Hydra is a monster. The _emposai _are monsters. You're not in their ranks."

Dye nodded harshly. "Yep, I'm worse."

"No!" yelled Zosime. "You're not a monster!" She softened her voice. "Now shut up because I love you and you know I'm right."

"Okay," mumbled Dye.

Zosime sighed and curled up, cocooning herself in Dye's warmth. She felt his fingers roaming her body, gripping her butt and squeezing it gently. Dye hooked his fingers on her underpants and pulled them down, staring at Zosime's fully exposed figure. A little juice from Zosime rubbed against their bodies, delighting Dye from the look on his face.

They both knew it was too hot. He stood up with Zosime, letting the wind cool off their skin. Dye leaned forward and pressed all of her body onto his, lips touching. Zosime and Dye were a beautiful figure in the moonlight: one lithe, nearly naked, bathed in silver; the other strong, bare-chested and radiating warmth.

Then Annabeth stalked to the clearing.

:)

liq


End file.
